


I Will Take Your Hunger Give You What You Want (I Want To Love)

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Calum whispered before he could stop himself. Freezing in terror at the realisation what he just admitted out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Take Your Hunger Give You What You Want (I Want To Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really had to write some Cake. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Title from Years & Years - I Want To Love
> 
> Plz let me know if this was ok
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum was in love. He was so so so I love with this beautiful boy sleeping in his bed, stealing his sheets and his breath. He carefully rolled around in his big bed, trying to not wake the sleeping beauty in his arms as he repositioned himself so that they were lying chest to chest, giving Calum a chance to burry his head into the pale neck to inhale the sweet sweet scent of Luke's status.

Ever since the younger boy presented as an omega his sex drive increased immensely. It's like this giant part of him was finally unlocked and the blond was ready to dive in head firs in it. Exploring the wonders of his body, giving into his omega needs easily and not holding back. Calum thanked the sky every day that the omega in Luke recognised Calum as an alpha worthy enough to satisfy his needs. It was absolutely beautiful to watch Luke grow into his status. Realising the power that he had over him and using it shamelessly.

For Calum it didn't matter if Luke was riding him like there was no tomorrow, demanding from him to fuck him hard and fast during the short breaks they managed to catch or simply sleeping in his arms like he did right now. He owned Calum's mind, body and heart completely.

It's been roughly a year since Luke presented as an omega and since Calum fucked him for the very first time. He still woke up every morning cashing for Luke's hand just to make sure not everything was a dream. He gently tangles their fingers as he does each morning before proceeding to leave gentle kisses on the unmarked skin of Luke's bond spot. He wishes for nothing more than to bite it there and leave his mark. Bearing his own throat for Luke to do the same. But he knows it isn't the time yet.

Michael's words echoing through his brain "Don't do it until he begs you for it. Trust me."

And Calum did trust Michael. So he moved his lips from the forbidden zone to kiss the pretty little nose of his lover before pressing series of kisses just where the blond's hairline started. He untangled their fingers in favour to trace the side of the beautiful body. Starting under the armpit and dragging it slowly down over the ribs to the soft round hips and then further down until the palm of his hands was softly cupping one of the newly fattened up arse cheeks.

That was another thing that drove Calum absolutely crazy about Luke's body. Ever since he presented his body grew into the status Mother Nature blessed him with. The edges growing softer, his belly, arse and thighs growing thicker and with brand new sensitivity of his nipples.

He let himself enjoy the weight of Luke's arse for a couple of more moments before his eagerness got better of him and he slowly pressed his middle and pointer finger deeper until they were probing at the damp opening, the sphincter curiously pulsing against the now way too familiar intrusion. Calum kissed Luke's shoulder before retracing his hand away. He watched in fascination how omega's body chased the lover's touch by spreading his legs wider, offering the chosen alpha to get back to it. To pleasure and love the desirable body.

Calum carefully rearranged Luke's sleeping body so that the younger man was lying on his back, his angelic face chasing the softness of the silk pillows as his legs were spreading subconsciously for the chosen alpha to play with. He pressed on last kiss on the perfect nose before he let himself slid underneath the light white sheets and in between the wide spread legs. The sweet sweet scent of Luke's omega dragging him down until he was sucking on the tip of the pretty dickhead, flicking his tongue against the slit until he could feel the sweet sweet taste of omega on his tongue.

He continued to play the rapidly hardening cock with his tongue whilst his strong arms were forcing the soft thighs apart to make space for Calum's broad shoulders as he ducked his head lower. His powerful arms keeping the beautiful things in place as they trembled under the sensation of Calum's mouth on Luke's most private place.

Calum lived for moments like this. He lived for the rush of performance, the sense of meaning songwriting brought to him and for the taste of Luke on his tongue. He lived music and he breathed Luke. Fearing the very thought of being robbed of either.

The soft kisses quickly turned into teasing licks that lead to Calum's powerful tongue fucking the small opening until it was winking open and leaking the omega mess all over his nose and chin, Calum's lips spreading the mess all over the inner thighs, leaving them all slippery and making Calum work hard to not loose his strong grip on soft slick skin underneath his palms.

He knew Luke loved to wake up to Calum's tongue working him open. Ever since growing into his status the younger blond was unabashed about his desires. He carved alpha's, Calum's, touch and Calum was more than happy to give everything he had to him. Feeling blessed that he was chosen for the task as important as satisfying the omega's needs. Luke wanted to be loved, to be caressed and to be fucked. Calum was there to give him everything he wanted. He was there to wake him up with the sweet orgasm that had the blond all soft and mellow in the mornings, glowing in the morning light like the Angel he was in Calum's eyes. Fucking him fast and quick and dirty against the wall in the backstage after the gig. Making love to him on the bed they called home for that night.

Sometimes Calum was afraid that Luke will get bored of him. That he won't get wet for Calum anymore and he will want to find someone better, more exciting. But then he'd listen to the moans coming from the room next to theirs when Luke brushed his teeth in the bathroom and he would see the way Michael looked at Ashton like he was the moon and the sun and he would see the way Ashton's whole world revolved around Michael. He would get so scared. And then his friends would give him those secretive looks and encouraging smiles when Luke wasn't looking and Calum would dare to hope.

Calum got brought back by the soft beautiful sound of his name leaving the pretty pink lips, the new wave of slick absolutely drenching his jaw confirming his suspicion that the beauty underneath him was waking up. He left the safe heaven in between the soft soft thighs in favour of kissing his way up, starting with teasing suck on heavy balls, licking a stripe over a hard dick and pecking the cockhead. Dabbing his tongue into the bellybutton before kissing his way across the milky pale abdomen and sucking on each sensitive nipple bud. He smiled as he sucked on the perked up buds before abandoning them in favour of lifting his gaze towards the beautiful blue orbs that always stole his breath.

"I love you." Calum whispered before he could stop himself. Freezing in terror at the realisation what he just admitted out loud. It was no secret for him that Luke was it for him. That he was everything Calum could ever want and wish for. He watched as the blue sleepy eyes widened at his confession.

He had the apology on the tip of his tongue when he felt the palms of Luke's hands grabbing for his cheeks and pulling him up and closer to his face.

"Say it again." The blond underneath him demanded, his hold on Calum's cheeks strong and unyielding.

"I love you. I love you so much Luke." The brown boy repeats his words, staring at the beautiful baby blues staring back at him in awe. "I have loved you for a long time now. And I will love you until the sun keeps on rising on east and sets on west." The strong arms are trembling under the pressure of Calum holding his body over the younger boy as he lets him know the truth about his feelings. Daring to hope they will be accepted.

"I love you too."

And Calum has never been happier in his life.

There is an animalistic growl making its way out of his throat before his lips are attacking the ones that just said the words he was dreaming, hoping and praying to hear for the past forever. He kisses, bites and licks. Passion running through him like never before. He needs to get closer to Luke. Their bodies are completely plastered together but he needs more.

"Fuck me and tell me that you love me." Luke whispers in his ear and Calum can feel the base of his dick fattening up for a knot. His dick is wet from the precome and Luke's slick it was dragged over. He wants nothing more than to push inside the willing body and rotate his hips like an animal in rut. He wants to fuck him deep and fast and rough so that Like could never forget how good it felt. But even in his animal state of mind he wants to make it good for Luke first.

"Whatever you want baby. I can suck you. I can eat you out. I can fuck you. Just say the word and it's yours." Calum says as he locks his eyes with the love of his life. He can feel the thick thighs moving underneath him until they are wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing on Calum's butt.

"Fuck me. Please fuck me and tell em that you love me." The blond repeats himself.

Calum whimpers in the pale neck before he reaches with his right hand down between their bodies, marvelling at the wetness they created in desire to be joined together. He knows Luke is wet and open and ready. So he doesn't even tease with his fingers as he usually would before he is gripping his slick cock in his hands and guiding it between the pale cheeks and towards the winking hole drenching itself in slick, luring the thick alpha cock inside with its sweet sweet smell of aroused omega.

"I love you." Calum repeats himself as he feels the head of his cock get swallowed by the heavenly wet passage. He watches how Luke's eyes flutter in pleasure, eyes rolling back as his hands grip for the iron headboard.

"I love you so much." Calum promises as he pushes all the way in. The base of his knot resting just outside the needy opening guarded with the clenching muscles.

"I want you all the way in." Luke begs as he grips the railing over his head hard before pushing down against Calum's thrusts. His big baby blues begging Calum to fulfil his desire. Stealing his breath once again.

It is not common for unbonded omegas and alphas to knot inside when the omega is not in heat. The act being so intimate as saying 'I love you' for the very first time or creating a bond mark.

"Are you sure?" Calum asks breathlessly.

"I love you." Luke offers in reply, his lust hooded eyes begging with Calum to grant him his wish.

And who is he to deny such a request. He grits his teeth as he grabs for the curvy hips, observing how his dark skin contrasts with the milky white underneath his fingers.

"Say my name when you fuck me full." The blond begs and Calum could never deny Luke anything in a million years. So he tightens his grip on the pale hips before looking up in the blue orbs. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the movement of his own hips, on the resistance his forming knot is receiving from the omega underneath him. He grits his teeth as he focuses on pushing forward, through the whines of an omega and resistance of Luke's body. It only takes a couple of moments and then his whole dick is inside. He feels the muscle squeeze it tight and he feels Luke whine softly underneath him. He slowly opens his eyes and he is met with tear stained cheeks and crystal clear blue eyes. He knows these are good tears.

"Luke." He whispers softly, calling his omega's name before rolling his hips experimentally.

"Fuck, Calum!" The blond underneath him whimpers before pushing his hips back.

"I love you Luke." Calum says before he is rolling his hips again, slowly gaining the speed as he is making sure he is not overwhelming Luke at the same time.

"My name." Luke pleads as he lets his body be guided by the alpha.

"Luke, Luke, Luke." Calum moans as he rolls his hips harder, now properly fucking inside the blond.

"Calum." Luke moans as he tilts his hips just when Calum's knot pops inside him completely.

"Luke." Calum moans loud and deep as he keeps on rolling his hips with the force that has the headboard knocking against the wall loudly.

"Cmon Calum, pump me full." Luke begs as he rolls his hips in rhythm of the brown boy's thrusts.

"Calum, Calum. I'm coming!" Luke shouts as Calum feels the cock trapped between their bellies squirt wetness all over them.

"I love you Luke." Calum whispers one last time before burying his teeth into the pale shoulder, rutting his hips upwards as he feels his dick shooting thick ropes of come inside the omega's belly.

He closes his eyes and lets his hips ride out the mind blowing orgasm Luke's beautiful body just coaxed out of him. Once he feels the main wave settle down, as he opens his eyes again he is met with freshly fucked out but smiling face of the pretty angel he gets to call his now.

"You are inside me now." Luke says in awe as he moves his hips just slightly, making both of them moan at the new wave of come spurting out of Calum and into Luke.

"Yeah, I'm inside you now." Calum confirms. The words bearing so much more meaning than the primal one. Calum loves Luke. Luke loves Calum back. Luke let Calum knot inside when he was not in heat. He trusts Calum to love, respect and take care of him. It's not the bond mark but it is a step closer.

"I love you Luke." Calum says one more time, watching the pretty pink lips pull into a smile.

"I love you too Calum." Luke says, barring his neck and then giggling as Calum teasingly licks and tickles his bond spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
